


Trick Or Treat

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLHalloweenFest18, Halloween, M/M, OTL Trick or Treat, OTLHalloweenfest18, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: For the OTL  Trick Or Treat Event."Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating?"





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is very creative. Don't @ me.:D

**“Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”**

  
Liam whips around from where he sits at his desk, preparing the best route through the neighbourhood for the Grande finale of October. Halloween. All Hallows Eve. The night of the wicked.   
And there, leaning at the door frame behind him stands Theo. Mocking every single one of Liam’s decisions, like always, even now that they are together. If anything it got worse since they officially became boyfriends.   
But not today. This is about something bigger than just him and his need for candy. And so he ignores the Chimera. Or he tries to, anyway. Because if Theo doesn’t like something, it’s being ignored.  

  
And so he saunters closer, until Liam can feel his body heat and smell the shampoo Jenna brought home for Theo last week; then there is a head on top of his head and he can hear Theo taking a deep breath. Scenting him.   
“Little wolf... have you used my shampoo again?”   
“Maybe...”   
Theo makes a small, amused sound.   
“Okay, okay, my shampoo is empty and I forgot to tell mum... Also I _like_ smelling like you...”   
“And I like it when you smell like _us_ ”, Theo mumbles.   
   
He pulls Liam’s chair back and turns it around so they face each other, a seductive smile on his lips.   
“Why don’t you forget the childish stuff and we do something more age appropriate?” with that he lowers himself on Liam’s lap, impressive thighs embracing Liam’s legs, his mouth attached to the beta's neck.   
“Theo...” Liam complains, “stop distracting me. After all, I am doing this for-“ he interrupts himself and Theo’s eyes get small in suspicion, he opens his mouth to speak only to find Liam nearly smashing their lips together. Mission accomplished. Distraction complete.   
Every thought of Halloween and candy is gone. For now.

  
   
The following week let’s Theo question if his boyfriend really is a werewolf as Liam shows more and more qualities of an incredibly slippery eel.

  
Every time the Chimera tries to interrogate the other boy about his weird behaviour when it comes to Halloween, he is towed of to get another typical spooky or autumn-y experience.   
On Monday it was a shopping trip with Jenna, followed by what could only be described as a decoration tornado, that left the whole house and front yard covered in leaves, bats and spider webs.

  
Tuesday they had made a trip to a near by pumpkin patch where the two boys spent the whole afternoon in a competition (Theo totally won, by the way) of who could carve the spookiest face in his pumpkin. Their dinner (and expected _every_ dinner for the next few weeks) had been pumpkin soup.

  
On Wednesday Theo hadn’t even really opened his mouth, so fast had Liam grabbed him to spend the day running through one haunted house after the other. When night time rolled around and Theo drove them back home, periodically glancing at Liam’s exhausted but peacefully sleeping form on the passenger seat, he had to admit that he had fun. Not only today, but the whole week. What started as a distraction from Liam’s side turned into what Theo could only call one of the best weeks of his life.   
   
Thursday morning something was different. When Theo woke up, Liam next to him was gone and he had been for a while if the mattress temperature was an indicate.   
A cold spike of fear rushed through his body for a few seconds until he could control himself again and used his hearing to detect three familiar heartbeats downstairs.    
 _Good. They didn’t leave. Now calm down._  
  
When he descended the stairs a few minutes later, a breakfast table waited for him, along with David and Jenna reading the newspaper and a smiling Liam.   
“There you are! Come on T, we have to hurry or we'll miss it!”   
“Miss what?” Theo yawned.   
“That’s not important right now. Just come, eat.”   
   
It was a hayride. And not for the first time Theo thought someone may have bodysnatched Liam and exchanged him with a ten year old, so happy and excited acted the beta on every single activity the last few days. The Chimera was caught in a constant struggle between amusement and annoyance of his boyfriend's actions lately.   
But as long as Liam was happy, he was too and if Theo was honest with himself – the hayride was fairly nice. The coachman was seated so far in the front that the two boys could give in to the illusion of them being alone and cuddle in the hay between blankets and snack lazily on some pumpkin pie and hot chocolate.   
The sun was shining through the red and orange leaves and the blue of Liam’s eyes looked even brighter against the earthy colours of nature.

  
Everything was perfect and Theo should have known that it wouldn’t stay that way as he pressed a lingering kiss on Liam’s cheek watching the boy napping next to him.   
   
   
“Please Theo, for me?”   
“Don’t do that.”   
“What?”   
“Expecting that every time you say ‘Please, for me' I will drop everything and do as you want.”   
Liam stays silent for a minute, then: “...Please for me?”   
Theo sighs. “Alright. I mean, I don't see why we need to dress up just to give out candy but fine, if it makes you happy.”   
   
   
“What do you mean now that we are dressed up we can go trick or treating?”   
Liam seems to deflate at Theo’s anger. “But... I thought now that most of the children are gone, we could get some sweets ourselves?”   
 He looks very small all of a sudden in his furry werewolf onesie. “I thought it would be fun.”   
   
But Theo is not having that. “I told you I won’t go out in this stupid costume, we are too old to go around the neighbourhood and people will laugh at us rather than give us treats. Maybe that’s okay for you, but I don’t want to be the joke of the block for the rest of the year!”   
   
“Okay!” Liam yells, his whole body shaking as he desperately tries to hold back his fangs, “Alright you jerk! Here I am and thought I would do something fun with you, giving you something special but of course you can’t have that. Oh no, the big bad Chimera can’t do something fun for once! Because, _oh, what would the other people think?_ ”   
With that the beta storms up the stairs and a few seconds later his door bangs shut.

  
   
“What the fuck...” that was all Theo is capable of getting out, too stunned by his boyfriend's rage.   
“Are you really surprised by this?” Theo turns around to see Jenna with a fresh bowl of candy in her hands.   
“What do you mean? Why is he so angry all of a sudden? I did everything he wanted all week, and now, just because I don’t want to do this one little thing, he looses control like I killed a guy.”   
“Theo”, Jenna says slowly as she sets the bowl down on the stairs and comes over to him, “Liam did all of those things for you.”   
“What?”   
“Do you remember last month, when I sent you both grocery shopping?”

  
Theo does indeed remember. There had been a big banner at the store, announcing the annually Halloween party at the youth club and Liam had gotten all worked up when Theo said that he had never really celebrated Halloween.   
“He came to me that night, when you were asleep and told me how he wanted you to have something good for once and he spend the whole month planning this week with typical autumn activities. He did it all for you Theo, because my son loves you.”   
_Oh fuck_. “I am an idiot.”   
   
Jenna doesn’t answer him on that, she just smiles reassuringly, pats him on the back and picks up the bowl to answer the door as the bell rings with the next group of little witches, vampires and zombies.

  
   
   
“Liam?” Theo slowly opens the door, “Liam, I am sorry.”   
It’s dark inside, the room only lit by a single string of fairy lights over Liam’s headboard.   
Liam himself is curled into a ball on his unmade bed, he hasn’t even bothered to get out of his onesie.

  
“Little wolf?” Still no reaction.   
Theo sits down on the mattress beside the fur ball that is his boyfriend.    
“I need to apologise. You wanted to do something nice for me and I was a dick about it.”   
That finally gets Liam’s attention, one of his squeezed shut eyes opens.

  
“Mom told you?”   
Theo smiles, slowly extending his right hand to ruffle through Liam’s unruly hair.   
“She did. It was incredibly sweet of you. And you know what?”   
Liam’s second eye opens and he turns his head to look at Theo in question.   
“Most of the things we did last week were actually kind of fun. And even eating pumpkin soup for the third time in a row is manageable, as long as I can do it with you.”

  
That was it. With one fluid movement Liam was up and curled around Theo in a heartbeat.   
He pressed his face in the Chimera's neck and mumbled “I just wanted to make you happy.”   
“I am happy Li, I am always happy when I am with you”, Theo answered, his hands softly stroking over Liam’s back.

  
   
   
“Hey Liam?”   
“Hm?”   
“We should keep the onesies though...”   
“I knew you liked them!” 


End file.
